


(you are) the song in my heart

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Dance with me,” Peter asked, begged, looking Kurt up and down and smiling at him widely.“Dance vith you?” Kurt asked, an adorable frown on his face. “Vhy?”
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	(you are) the song in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).



> love you lots and lots <3 merry christmas

A smile curled around Peter’s lips as he zipped into the living room, his arms weighed down with shopping bags. He dropped them onto the couch—carefully, of course!—and let out a relieved breath. He zipped back to the car to shut it off and make sure it was locked—their neighbourhood wasn’t bad! Not at all! But... it wasn’t the  _ greatest— _ before he zipped back into his house.

He locked all the locks that Professor Dad had made them set up and then took a  _ really _ deep breath. Damn, shopping sucked. 

“Kurt, did we really need all this stuff?” Peter called out, eyeing the pile of bags critically. It was  _ a lot _ of stuff. Like... so much stuff. Too much stuff, even. More stuff than Peter knew what they were gonna do with, ‘cause their apartment was pretty tiny and Kurt had, like,  _ rooms _ full of stuff!

“Of course!” Kurt called back, sounding like he was in the kitchen. Peter slipped his shoes off and then padded over on socked feet. 

Kurt was standing at the stove, washing one of the glasses they’d bought—the ones with the snowflakes!—, his tail swishing back and forth. He was humming something under his breath that was playing from the radio, something that sounded appropriately chipper for the first of December.

“Are you sure, babe?” Peter asked, moving up behind Kurt so he could wrap him up in a hug. 

Kurt squeaked, considering Peter had kinda zoomed up behind him and hadn’t just walked, and the glass he was holding slipped out of his fingers. Peter caught it, since he was super fast, and placed it back into Kurt’s hand so he could rinse the soap off before he went back to hugging him. 

“Ve needed it all,” Kurt said with a note of finality in his tone. He placed the cup on the tea towel he’d laid out on the counter then shut off the water, since now all six cups were clean. “Ve must decorate everyzing!”

Peter chucked against his throat, pressing a few soft kisses to his neck as he started swaying them back and forth. There was something building up from his gut, something big and bubbling that was taking his breath away when Kurt went back to humming a Christmas carol. He couldn’t help but picture their little apartment, which wasn’t  _ small _ but  _ was _ homey, all decorated for Christmas. 

Then Peter gasped, a brilliant idea forming! He stepped back, which caused Kurt to spin around to look at him, and Peter made sure to bow super low—he was a gentleman, after all—before holding out his hand. 

“Dance with me,” Peter asked,  _ begged, _ looking Kurt up and down and smiling at him widely. 

“Dance vith you?” Kurt asked, an adorable frown on his face. “Vhy?”

“Why?” Peter asked, incredulous. His heart was racing in his chest and something that felt like joy was crawling up his belly. “Because it’s Christmas and we’re together, in our very own apartment, and I’ve never been so in love with you.”

“It is not Christmas,” Kurt pointed out, but he still reached out and let Peter draw him into his arms. “But I love you too. You are a sap, Peter.”

“Uh huh,” Peter agreed, taking Kurt’s hand in one of his and wrapping his other arm around his back. He fisted his hand into his own sweater that Kurt was swaddled in, and then he started swaying them around the kitchen in earnest. 

“Chestnuts roasting on ze open fire,” Kurt murmured into his neck, and Peter smiled so widely his face ached with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
